Someday
by silver0ddish
Summary: For me to have the courage to go back to Naruto...heh that type of courage is hard for me to have. But someday, I might return...Naruto. Oneshot SasuNaru first fic R&R plzz.


_Shadow-so yeah this is my first fic and I hope everyone enjoys it!_

_Sasuke- T_T remind me again why I'm here?_

_Shadow-cuz I'm blackmailing you with those *whispering in Sasuke's ear*_

_Sasuke- O.O! oi -_-"_

_Naruto- what she talking about teme?_

_Sasuke- er nothing dobe. _

_Shadow- okay enough chit chat on with the disclaimer!_

_Naruto-Shadow doesn't own Naruto-_

_Sasuke- I do. _

_Naruto-*blushing* S-Sasuke!_

_Shadow- actually Masashi Kisimoto created Naruto and legally owns him but Sasuke owns Naruto im erm ahem different ways ^_^!_

_Dear Teme,_

_Wherever you are I hope your doing okay and I hope you get this letter. Hey guess what? I'm now Hokage! I'm really proud of myself. I hope you accomplished your goal of killing your brother. I wish you hadn't left Sasuke. It's been 14 years since we had that battle and you left. I really miss you. I hope you don't think of disgust of me of what I'm gonna say, Sasuke, I love you. I love you more then a guy should love another guy. Nobody knows I'm gay. Me and Sakura are dating but I know she doesn't really love me. I see it in her eyes whenever I give a her a kiss. Whenever your mentioned, her eyes light with so much love. I know I should be pissed about her loving you more then she loves me but I'm not._

_To be honest, I stopped having feelings for her when I turned 15. I realized that she was just an annoying fangirl. I can tell that the only reason she dates me is because I'm a second best prize to her and also cause I'm Hokage. Yet for some reason, I don't know why I don't leave her. I hope you come back to Konoha Sasuke. Rather you share the same feelings for me or not, I would just be glad to know that I could see your face on a daily basis._

_Your Friend(?),_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

When I got that letter, I felt many emotions. Happiness cause that knuckle head got to accomplish his dream of Hokage and that someone still thinks of me as a friend and not someone who abandoned their village. Anger and disgust cause that dumb pinkette is using Naruto as another me and for his high status. I reread the part about him loving me and how he thinks that I might hate him cause he loves me. "Heh Naruto, you have no idea that I love you too." I said under my breath with a sad smile. After finally killing Itachi I felt numb. I didn't feel happiness at all when I killed him. I could've tried going back to the village but some force told me no cause I had this scenario in my head where Naruto would have hate blazing in those ocean blue eyes of him. It would break my heart to know he hated me. Now I feel happiness to know he doesn't hate me and that he misses me.

"Sasuke oh Sasuke. Oh there you are cutie!" said that annoying red head Karin. She gave me a death hug when she found me sitting under the shade of a tree where I was reading my letter. Lucky I hid it before she could see it. "I told you to stop calling me that." I told her with a cold voice. "Aww but I like calling you cutie!" she exclaimed with a pout on her face which she thought made her look cute. In my opinion it made her look constipated.

"Hn. Let's just get out of this forest already." I told her with a blank expression.

"Okie doke. Where to know?" she asked as we got up. I would've said to my home village but I just didn't have the courage to say it. I didn't know how Naruto or the village would react to a traitor coming back after a 14yr absence.

"Don't know, don't care." I said.

"Well then let's go!" Karin said with that shrill voice of hers.

Naruto, if I had time, I would've written back to tell you how I feel but I will tell you. And someday, maybe someday, I'll return to you.

Don't think that I'll never return because I will.

"Only time can tell if I have the courage to return to you...Naruto." I said in a voice so low, even Karin and her nosey self couldn't detect.

_Shadow-well...what'd ya think?_

_Sasuke- wow *looking over story* you sure this is your first time Shadow?._

_Shadow-yeah._

_Sasuke- for a newbie you were great!_

_Shadow-thnks ^_^ I try._

_Naruto-it was great Shadow I hope you write more!_

_Shadow-I'll try._

_Naruto- plzz rate and review so Shadow will have the ambition to continue writing._

_Sasuke-yeah what he said._

_Shadow,Sasuke,Naruto- Until next time._


End file.
